The Hero, the Princess and the Author
by Dragginninja
Summary: Full name the Hero, the Princess, and the Author whose stories where stolen by a video game villian. When Malladus steals my stories, titles, and summaries, I go to kick his A!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a new story of mine! Kutlass, if you've read the fanfiction by DarkestLinkEOI, (Awesome name by the way if he's reading this) I hope that your ready to work on a collaberation!**

* * *

><p>It was a late night, and I was in my studio, The Studio that has Never existed and probably Never Will (SNEP for short), trying to remember how to get to my secret base, which is underneath it. I had found the switch, but there was also a fake one. "If I remember correctly," I said, "One of these will open the door, while the other will briefly let a Game Villian into Cyberspace." I pulled the lever to the right. Nothing happened. "I hope that they don't do anything too horrible." I said to myself, pulling the other lever and opening a trapdoor.<p>

How wrong I was.

I had left my 3DS on, because I hate saving on Spirit Tracks, the game I was playing. A faint blue shadow that resembled a cartoon skull rose out of it. I didn't see it, but it flew into my computor.

I sat back in my specially modified, super-comfortable chair, and loaded up my computor, ready to post the new chapters for Organization Days. I pulled it up to , and signed in. I began to upload my new documents, and soon finished. I edited them briefly, checking my spelling and such, before going to My Stories. I browsed my posted stories, and saw that one of them, wait, ALL of their titles was missing, along with the stories themselves and the discription! "What the hell happened!" I yelled, pissed off. "I loadedd up my email, and, sure enough, along with notifications for stories I've wanted alerts to, a message from Kutlassrocker, and several things of Junk Mail, was a message.

It read:

_Mwahahaha! I've been temporarily freed into cyberspace due to your folly! I have stolen your stories and titles, and I will NEVER give them back! Mwahahaha!_

_Sincelrely,_

_Malladus, the Demon King._

"Oh HELL no." I said, using my super-awesome author powers to open a portal into Spirit Tracks, after sending a message to Kutlassrocker: "Hey, I'm gonna go get my stories back from an evil Demon King who stole them. I'll BRB. Peace, guy."

I grabbed my phone, guide, sword, shield, Calamitous Melodies, my DS, and numerous other small items, such as my 100+ function Swiss Army Knife. I jumped in the portal and off I went!

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it's a short chapter. This will probably be fairly long, but I'm not certain. So yeah, peace out!<strong>

**-Dragginnja**


	2. Aboda Village& Castle Town 1

**Well, school is officially out! WOO! But i'll probably update SLOWER, for some reason. But yeah, I'd like to thank Kutlassrocker, GreenTabbyCat and several others for helping me keep it up. I'd have ended writing these long ago if it weren't for your support, people! Anyway, Let's get going!**

* * *

><p>I stepped into the light blue vortex that was over my DS, getting sucked into the game I loved.<p>

When the vortex faded, I saw that I was in Aboda Village. The scenery looked so much more lifelike hen you weren't experiancing it through a crappy resolution screen. I looked around, and saw Alfonzo, who dressed in all red except for his gloves, walking out. I walked up to him. "Hey, I heard that you were heading to Castle Town. Do you mind if I come along?" I asked. "Sure. I hope that you don't mind that it's my apprentice's final test." Alfonzo told me. "I don't mind. I have the upmost faith in him." I told him.

'Really? I hope that it's not misplaced." Alfonzo told me. "I have utmost confidence in him. it's his grtaduation ceremony today, correct?" I responded. "I did say that, and you can come along." he told me. "Well thank you." I told him. "Stop using so much sarcasm! It makes my head hurt!" He told me. "I... hadn't been being sarcastic, to be honest." I told him. "Oh... well, we're heading out in a minute. meet me at the train." he told me. "I'll hop into the passanger car." I told him. "You do that."

As i walked towards the staton, I saw the annoying little kid that the game never gave a name to. 'Hi." I told him. "I bet that you can't summersault into that tree. It's really easty." he said. I'm not a frecking idiot, kid. What's your name, anyway?" I asked him. "Talo." he told me. _'Geez, do they just re-use tha names of the villigers?' _I thought to myself. "Whatever, kid. Try to get Link with that, if you want. He's probably stupid enough to." I told him, before continuing to the station.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, I saw Link come running out of nowhere, being chased by a swarm of bees. I wrote a few words in a journal, and a treasure Chest came from nowhere, which I opened, and it gave me all the Twilight Princess items. I threw the magic Boomerang, watching as it flew towards Link and sucked up all the bees, clearing them away from him. He was in such a panic that he didn't even notice, before I pulled out the spinner, and began flying around on it, smashing boulders in my way. I rode towards Link.

Link noticed at the last minute and rolled out of the way, as I jumped off and leaspt into the air, putting them away, and latching onto a palm tree with the Clawshot. I stood on the top, before launching my other clawshot at the roof of a house, and retracting it. the tree bend back, and I released the Clawshot on the house, sending myself flying. I pulled the Winged Cap from Super Mario 64, and began flying around, eventually landing. I walked over to the Station once I took it off.

**(PLOTHOLE FILLER: I get the stuff from other games using my AAP (Amazing Author Powers). i have a notebook that, if I write an item from a game in, will appear. Similar to how the Deathnote can kill people.)**

I hoped into the passenger car of the train, and found that the proportians didn't make sense. it was at least 4 times bigger on the inside than the outside. "Wow... this makes no sense." I commented, sitting on one of the many benches. The train whistle blew, and I felt it begin to move. I could hear Alfonzo remind Link, who I could see through the front window, how to operate the train. I sat on the bench as we rode towards Castle Town.

When we eventually arrived, i hopped out. I began to walk around. I knew that I had to get back in time to catch the train ride to the Tower of Spirits. As such, I wandered around Castle Town, bored out of my mind. I decided that I needed a change of clothes, and switched into my Organization 13 jacket. I then pulled out my Ipod, and began listening to the First battle version of Reach Out to the Truth from the Persona 4 Sountrack. After that ended, I listened to Back Side of the TV. Soon enough, I had inspiration. I summoned two more of the spinners, as well as a car axel.

I replased the car wheels with two spinners, and then placed the last within a hollow circle in the center of the axel. I proceeded to attatch a machine gun to it, and then moved it to the trac, and then went furthur down the track to where the Spirit Tracks dissipear entirely. I waited there for the events to take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another chapter up. I'm planning on getting some kicks, and dumbfounding some villians!<strong>

**Peace out,**

**-Dragginninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here I am! I haven't had access to a computor, which I apologise for. I posted a Persona 4 (Which I have re-awakened my obsession over) video on Youtube! Link here:**

**(http) : / www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=6Dkc1tsLlSo**

**replace the dots with . and there you go! :)**

* * *

><p>I waited at the place where the train is at when the Tower splits. as I did, i redied my weapons. i had been struck by a Persona Obsession, and so sumoned the Persona Seigfried of the Strength Arcana. Which ment that I was immune to physical attacks. So hah!<p>

As i wated, I got bored. I got out my Ds, and began playing Spirit Tracks. Then a version of Persona 4 that I modified. After getting bored with that, I began talking to Seigfried. (A/N: I'm of the opinion that the Persona can speak Telekineticaly.)

_'What is the mater, my leige?'_ he "Asked" me.

'i'm bored waiting, so I decided to talk to you.' I responded, not speaking. Except in my mind.

_'I'm not sure how i'd be able to entertain you, my leige' _

'Just talk, is all'

Just then, I hear a whistle. i spin on the spot, sitting on my spinner, wheels, to get out of the way. I realized that if I didn't I'd get hit. as I bounced off the track, flying off the spinner and hitting the ground, but my skin wasn't broken, due to Seigfried. I rolled a few times, gettig rid of my momentum. I stood, momentarily dizzy, before popping my neck and heading over to the train.

I saw that Link had hopped out of the train, and waved at him. "Well, fancy seeing you here!" I said, faking an English accent. he stared at me for a moment, before he walked over to the passenger car and helped Zelda get out. "Hello, your Majesty." i said, still with the fake accent. As I stood there, Alfonzo hopped out, before tripping over his own feet.

i failed to resist the overwhelming urge to laugh, and began Lmao-ing like crazy. Everyone there stared at me like i was absolutely insane. "What?" I asked. Just then, we heard an evil-sounding cackle. "yes yes, we know your evil Cole. Now please leave, you demented leprechaun." i told the flying man. "What the F***!" he yelled, before douing his "Unvealing thing" which was basicaly him just dramatically throwing his hats off.

Zelda and Alfonzo gasped, but Link muttered, "So that's how he wears two hats on the sides of his head.." "Why on earth are you calling me a Leprechaen?" he asked me. "Because, you look almost EXACTLY like a leprechaen" I told him. He was still confused. "Let me put it to you this way." I told him. "You wear green, which LEPRECHAENS wear, you wear a top hat, which LEPRECHAENS wear, and you have red hair, LIKE A LEPRECHAEN. Does that clear it up for you?" i ased, smiling. This was definitaly entertaining. "I AM NOT A GOD D*** LEPRECHAEN! I AM A MOTHER-F***ING DEMON, YOU F*** IDIOT!" He screamied at me, his face turning red.

"BYRNE! SUBDUE HIM!" Cole yelled, as Byrne stepped out of a pink portal. 'lol, his portals are pink' I said to myself. I had succeded as serving as a distraction, which had been my goal. "hi, triangle-guy." I told him. he blinked a me in confusion. "Why did you call me triangle guy?" he asked, confused. "Because you look like a triangle." I answered, drawing a rough triangle with only one end pointed towards the ground. "Doesn't he look like a triangle?" I asked Link, showing him the drawing next to Byrne Link immediately began laughing his ass off, then began to ROFL.

_'My leige, I do not understand the joke' _Seigfried told me. 'well, get ready to fight!' I told him, but Alfonzo stepped in front, pulling out his sword. "i don't know who you are, but these people are after the princess. "They plan on using her body to ressuerect an ancient demon known as Malladus, which will possess her body, kick out her spirit, and then cause an adventure that stars Link, and will ultimately end in your deaths." I blurted out. "As if!" Byrne scoffed, punching Alfonzo, sending him flying.

"I'd not come any closer, Byrne." I warned. He ignored me, swinging his armor-clad right arm at me. I didn't even bother moving, and as he swung at me, his gautled hit an invisable force-field that reflected the damage back at him. Byrne flew backwards. I slowly walked over towards, an imaginary voice saying, "The enemy is down! We must strike!" 'Damn Yukiko, stuck in my head.' I thought, before walking over to Byrne. "Any last words?" I asked him. he lunged at me.

before he could blink, it was all over. Byrne's attack reflected back at him, and he staggered. "Galactic Punt!" I yelled, jumping over and kicking him up into the air, sending him into the distance, where he dissapeared in the distance. Even Link and Zelda were staring at me with fear in their eyes. As I took a slight oppertunity to rest, Cole flew over me and hit Zelda in the chest with a dark orb

I watched as Byrne came out of another portal, this one again bright pimk, and picked up Zelda's body, while Cole used Darkness to hold me on the ground. i summoned Seigfried's card, crushing it in my free hand. He appeared, and then slashed at Cole with his sword as Byrne escaped with Zelda. Cole flew to the side, and then began to contract the cage, before Link, who had picked up Alfonzo's discarded sword, rushed at him. The sword flew an inch under him, as Cole flew over it. "You'll have to do better than that!" He called, before flying after Byrne. I sat there as the Darkness continued to contract on me. I lost consciousness as the spell dissolved with distance

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like i FINALLY got a chapter that was over 1000 words! I'm starting a battle fic as a collaberation with Kutlassrocker. so yeah, peace out!<strong>

**-Dragginninja**


	4. Unfinished ending

In which I finish the story up with a massive timeskip, because I'm just not going to finish this otherwise. I have never discontinued a story, and I never will.

As Link, Zelda and I closed on the Demon Train, I reflected about why I had been so stupid to start this story. It had been a fun idea, but my inspiration was short lived, and it was back in the early days, that I wrote out every little idea I had, and just went with the flow. That was how Back to Back was started, which I still love. Then it hit me. I had to finish this so I could get back to writing stories I enjoy!

It had been a long month, in the game Spirit Tracks. It had been amusing when I got out my DS and was able to move link around with it, but making him jump into a pit got old after he smacked me for about the time number twelve time. Zelda tried to, but was a ghost.

In the forest temple, I had jumped into the air and stabbed Stagnax with a giant sword made of energy, easily bisecting the creature. Watching the fluffy moments between Link and Zelda had been fun, as the game seemed to put a semi-major emphasis on it.

For the ice temple, i had just had fun skating around and viciously mutilating any of the monsters that tried to kill me, ending up using Armageddon and Niflheim of the freaky lemur thing that turns into a fire & ice-shooting balloon, then little twin annoyances that I has kicked around like footballs.

The water temple I pretty much just swam over then climbed up to the top, killing the tentacled freak with lots of fire. After that I pretty much had fun chasing bunnies, getting them all in the forest, ocean and ice realms, although the geological differences between ten feet astounded me. I mean, I went from in a clear plain to freezing cold. But whatever.

Getting to the fire temple, I froze the lava in the Goron village, got the cargo part of the train, and then went to the Fire temple.

The weird flying monsters that were carrying the keys were annoying, as they are, so I used a machine gun and cut them to pieces. The door opened and we went inside. Fighting the lava monster was fun, I just waited in safety while Link shot all the weak spots, then smashed it's skull in with a giant 1-ton hammer. Shit happened.

Fighting Byrne was fun, kicked his ass, then let him go while Link and Zelda were having the BIGGEST FLUFF MOMENT IN THE GAME. We followed him up, watched him get blasted by Malladus, then I walked up and pimp slapped the Demon King. At least, I wanted to, but it was in Zelda's body, and a pimp slap would have seriously hurt her. So i sat back and watched while humming Cole's theme, because it's awesome. I had also hooked up a speaker system and blasted the Realm Overview when we were cruising, as well as the various other themes in the game.

Malladus and Cole escaped on the train of doom, or as i personally dubbed it Blain, because I loved the Dark Tower series, and it just reminded me of it.

We went to the sand sanctuary, got the Bow of Light, went through the secret floors of the Tower of Spirits, although how in the world it was a secret to Anjean was unclear, unless she just sat in the lobby waiting for random people to roll in. Went into the dark realm and blasted some trains off, and the Blain Train that is a Pain was defeated. Link, Zelda in Phantom armor and I climbed up to the top of the train.

(And here's where it gets awesome, because that was honestly just a recap, mainly to establish that the me in this story is an eccentric badass.)

Once we got to the top of the train, Cole and Mallda were waiting for us. After a bit of dialogue, which I'm not gonna talk about, Zelda and Link started walking towards the demon and demon possessed, Zelda in front. Cole started summoning ghost mice, and when Link wasn't fast enough to hit one before it hit Zelda, Cole started using her as a puppet, and it looked really funny, as she was off balance. I created a wall to cut the strings, and it also pulled Cole forward, which Link used as an opportunity to swing at him. Once Zelda had closed half the distance between herself and her possessed body, which caused Malladus to shoot a bright red beam at her, which slowed her down vastly. Cole started to throw ghost mice one by one, Link cutting them down as they came. Once close enough, Zelda grabbed her body.

Malladus began flying, trying to shake Zelda free, as Link began to aim the Bow of Light. The bow began to hum with energy as he aimed. He waited for an open shot, and fired at Zelda's body.

The arrow of light hit the possessed Zelda's body square in the back, the wood of the arrow turning to light. The Train Blain began roaring in pain, then slowed down and broke, falling into the dark murk of the dark realm below. With a roar, it shot straight up into the air, trying to avoid sinking With a final roar of anger, it sank into the darkness.

When Link woke up, he was lying on the ground near pieces of the Dark Train, with Zelda yelling in his ear, trying to shake him. Floating in the air was Zelda's possessed body, which shook, before releasing Malladus's soul, which roared.

A/N: As far as I got, I'll get around to finishing it.


End file.
